In a Zodiac World
by Sister of the Crimson Dragon
Summary: 1st book in "The Additionelles" series. Friends Jane, Kira, Bri, Maka and Kenjii, and Jane's brother Kyle, get sucked into "Fruits Basket". There, they find adventure and friendship. But 1 girl crushes Jane's dreams & chance to find love and forget her horrible past. Will they reconcile? Why're they in "Fruits Basket"? How will they get out? Find out here!
1. OC's Description

OC's Description

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Ohayo! (it's the morning for me) This is my second "Fruits Basket" anime fan-fictions! Hooray! Just to tell you, I'm writing the ANIME version. So Akito is a guy, but Rin, Kureno and Machi's names might appear here. This is not an actual chapter, just descriptions and details on the OCs. The actual chapter will come soon. I just gotta finish chapter 5 of my Maid-sama! story and post chapter 4. Enjoy! By the way, I updated this chapter and thank-you SmolderingBlackRose for telling me I forgot Kyle's description in the review. Gomen! ^^'**

* * *

**Jane Austen Denver:**

**Age:** 15  
**Year in school (Japanese system):** 3rd year, middle school  
**B-Day:** March 8th, 1997, Year of the Ox/Cow  
**Nicknames:** Jaye, Jade, JJ or JD (no, it does not stand for Jack Daniels)  
**Siblings:** Kyle Denver, Brianna Walker  
**Appearances:** Black, layered, waist length hair with red highlights, 1 navy blue eye and 1 blood red eye covered with black bangs like Hatori's style/emo style. Pale skin. Sometimes wears glasses.  
**Hobbies:** Playing sports, piano, guitar, video games, texting, horseback riding, motorcycling, reading, singing, watching anime, drawing, writing stories, martial artist  
**Others:** Allergic to chlorine, has frequent asthma attacks, something like anorexia (hates eating), bad addiction to pills (pills she's supposed to take), blood type O, sometimes fun, sometimes serious type  
**Parents:** Dahlia Denver (mom, biologically her aunt), Johnathan Denver (dad, divorced/ran away), Maria Santos (real mom, abused Jane when little, went to rehab, Jane's in Dahlia, Maria's younger sister's care)  
**Howrse username:** Horse Whisperer5

**Kyle Juta Denver:**

**Age: **17  
**Year in school (Japanese system):** 2nd year, high-school  
**B-Day:** November 9th, 1995, Year of the Boar/Pig  
**Nicknames:** Kylie, JD or DJ  
**Siblings:** Jane Austen Denver, Brianna Walker  
**Appearances:** Brown, Justin Bieber hair style, green eyes, nice tan, strong looking.  
**Hobbies:** Martial artist, automobile designer/engineer, guitarist, jock, sometimes sings along with Jane  
**Others:** Adoptive, blood type AB, stoic yet over-protective about close family and friends  
**Parents:** Lily Rosa-Marie Jameston (mom, deceased), Eric Jameston (dad, deceased), Dahlia Denver (adoptive mom)  
**Howrse username:** 火 Shark 水

**Brianna Rose Walker:**

**Age:** 16  
**Year in school (Japanese system):** 1st year, high-school  
**B-Day:** May 12, 1996, Year of the Rat)  
**Nicknames:** Bri, Rosie, Carrots/Curly-top  
**Siblings:** Jane Austen Denver, Kyle Juta Denver  
**Appearances:** Orange, curly hair mid-back length, dark brown eyes, tanned.  
**Hobbies:** Singing, being care-free hanging with friends.  
**Others:** Foster sister of Kyle and Jane, has a personality like Haru's yet always happy when "White".  
**Parents:** Suki Walker (mom, deceased), Matt Walker (dad, drinks occasionally, abused Brianna when little)  
**Howrse username:** Encompass (she also has this site with the name ChasingVisions)

**Kiara Mary Walmes:**

**Age: **15  
**Year in school (Japanese system):** 3rd year, middle school  
**B-Day**: May 17th, 1997  
**Nicknames:** Kiki, Ki-kun.  
**Siblings:** none  
**Appearances: **Strawberry blond hair, green-brown eyes, mid-tanned.  
**Hobbies:** Bullying Jane and friends  
**Others:** Went against Jane after seeing her ex-boyfriend "cheating" on her with Jane.  
**Parents:** Veronica Walmes (mom, alive), Luka Walmes (dad, alive)  
**Howrse username:** Horse Girl123 (based on my BFF although she's not dating)

**Kira Dellington:**

**Age:** 15  
**Year in school (Japanese system):** 3rd year, middle school  
**B-Day:** October 31st, 1997  
**Nicknames:** Light Yagami, Misa Amane  
**Siblings:** Amy Dellington, Jaden Dellington, Jordyn Dellington, Elias Dellington, Emily Dellington  
**Appearances:** Long wavy, blond hair, sky blue eyes, between pale and tan.  
**Hobbies:** Cleaning/housework, cooking, helping others, being adventerous.  
**Others:** Can be a nervous wreck, a bit dense, clustrophobic but always ready to have fun!  
**Parents:** May Dellington (mom, alive), Ryan Dellington (dad, alive)  
**Howrse username:** OokamiNeko

**Maka Drieger Gomez:**

**Age:** 17  
**Year in school (Japanese system):** 2nd year, high-school  
**B-Day:** November 1st, 1995  
**Nicknames:** Selena Gomez, Mac.  
**Siblings:** Diego Gomez  
**Appearances:** Shoulder-length, chocolate brown, wavy hair, green eyes, tanned  
**Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, anything that doesn't involve running and moving one place to another 13 times.  
**Others:** Calm natured, quiet, serious yet can be a bit humerous. Very motherly and kind.  
**Parents:** Bella Gomez (mom, alive), Luke Gomez (dad, alive)  
**Howrse username:** *$pirit

**McKenzie Blue:**

**Age:** 16  
**Year in school (Japanese system):** 1st year, high-school  
**B-Day:** June 24th , 1996  
**Nicknames:** Kenjii  
**Siblings:** Brian Blue, Alice Blue  
**Appearances:** Dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes,  
**Hobbies:** Same as Bri's, loves pampering herself.  
**Others:** Can't stand fights, yelling, and wears glasses.  
**Parents:** Jenna Blue (mom, alive), James Blue (dad, alive)  
**Howrse username:** wuzup?

**Kiara's Possey:**

**Short description (more will be in story):** Follows Kiara everywhere, 2 of them, same age as Kiara, 1 short and blonde, other taller and olive-like coloured hair.

* * *

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon:** **Well, that was VERY long, I guess, and very detailed. *sweatdrops*. Well, the first ACTUAL chapter will be posted... I don't know when. -_- Anyways, these descriptions are not all true. The facts about the parents, siblings and some of the appearances and hobbies are false. But they ARE based on some of my Howrse friends. Some of these descriptions will help you imagine the OC's in my other "Fruits Basket" fan-fic; "Attacking the FruBa Gang!" which you should read!**

***all OC's*: PLEASE REVIEW AND COME BY IN THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!**


	2. Ch 1: Here We Go!

Chapter 1: Here We Go!

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Hey! Finally, the first ACTUAL chapter for this story. Please enjoy! Swearing because of some character's mouths. I there are grammatical errors, it's because I was using meh friend's MacBook on a French keyboard which switched up everything. Happy Halloween by the way... a day late! ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I would have put these OCs in the series.**

* * *

**Jane Austen Denver's P.O.V:**

Yo! Name's Jane Denver. Age 15, 5'6". 3rd year middle school division, 2 term/semester. Well, I was that last year. Me, my older bro Kyle, my foster sis, Brianna "Bri" Walker and our friends; Maka Gomez, Kira Dellington and McKenzie "Kenjii" Blue fell into Fruits Basket the anime! We are at home safely now, but we will never forget the adventure we've had! It all started 4 months ago, in November...

_[flashback, Jane's place]_

"Jane Austen Denver! Get yer arse over here!"

"Uh-oh! Someone's in trouble!" said Kira teasingly.

"Oh hush Misa Amane!" I replied rolling my eyes. I seriously hate it when she does that.

I ran upstairs to where my brother was, who looked at me with a surprised look mixed with a bit of anger. You see, my mum was divorced and alway gone on buisness trips or taking long work shifts, so she adopted an older boy to be my guardian and the "Man of the House". At first, he was very distant, but with a bit of encouragement, love and patience, he gradually became the best friend I've ever had!

Anyways, I found Kyle in his room, looking pale and awestruck.

I laughed. "Kyle, you look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?"

I walked into the room, then stopped. I saw something on the floor. I threw a rock into the thing, which was a portal, and heard someone yell;

"What the hell?!"

"Oh my Lawliet!" I thought. "Thay's the voice of Kyo Sohma!" Sadly, I spoke my thoughts without realising it and after that incident, Kyo yelled;

"Whaddya want?! Who the hell is talkin' to me?!"

Aww!, Guess he can't see the portal. Oh well, more fun for me! I heard running up the stairs. My friends Brianna, Maka, Kenjii and Kira came running into the room.

Bri smirked. "We just wanted to-woaahh!" All of my friends looked at the portal.

It was my turn to smirk. "So, what?"

"We wanted to see you get in trouble. The heck is this?" Kira replied.

Suddenly, a "Dammit! Who the hell's there?!" was heard.

"Oh my jelly-beans! That's Kyo Sohma!" Kira and Kenjii yelled.

I cupped my hands over their mouths and dragged them outside the room, also motioning the others.

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly. "They can hear you!"

"I've always wanted to be in 'Fruits Basket'!" Kenjii said with moe.

"Me too. That's why I have an idea!" I replied. "Stay here."

As they looked at me questiongly, I brought 4 Lululemon duffle bags and 2 Adidas bags upstairs, where I packed our iPods/iPhones, chargers, money earphones, popular american name brand clothes, hats, shoes, mini bags/carry-ons/purses and accesories. I shoved them in my brother's arms and whispered;

"We'll just say we went on a trip but ended up here."

"But, if they catch us? Akito will..." Lira trailed off, knowing the cruelty he/she's shown in the anime/manga, especially to Yuki, Rin, Kyo, Kisa and Kureno.

"I know, Kyle's a good liar. So is Maka, like Hatori. Straight, stoic and flows words easily."

"Woah! Okay, I know 'bout you're addiction to 'Fruits Basket', but I know nothin' about the series!" exclaimed Kyle.

"True, so let me, Kira and Kenjii do the talkin'." I said. Us three knew almost, if not, everything about the series!

"Remember, don't holler or say ANY of their names 'til they introduce themselves. It's a trick. No spoilers, natta'!" I said to my "possey". "Remember, Shigure is a perv., so no kick-butting **_Kyle_**!" I looked at Kyle, who rolled his eyes. "Yuki is very princely and protective. Kyo is-"

"A prissy kitty!" Kenjii laughed. I did the same.

"Oh! Don't say we know 'bout the Secret! Bri, since you love bein' erm, random, if a little blond boy in lolita clothes comes, hug him and say a compliment like; 'You're so cute!'. No questions! You'll see why. Ok, Haru has a mood swing from normal/happy/calm to angry/dangerous/perverted pedophile maybe? Don't fall for Kyo! He has a special hog of a crush. There are more, but I'll explain along the way."

"But Akito..."

"Oh, stop worryin' Light Yagami!" said Bri, knowing that "Kira" was the nickname for Light Yagami from "Death Note".

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get a pass like Tohru did. And I hope Akito's a gui. At least he's more understanding than girly Akito, who thinks us girls are a pice of blue cheese and wants her male Jyuunashi's, which populate most of the Zodiac." Kenjii said. Reading the manga sure helped.

I only know about Rin, Kureno, Machi, girly Akito and that stuff cause of FanFictions based on the manga.

"Really? Cause I think we girls are da epicness!" Bri fist-pumped.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. You are a girl."

"Well," Bri replied. "It is my job to defend our gender."

She walked into Kyle's room, before taking two of the duffle bags. Than, we heard a scream. Running into the room, we found the portal, but no Brianna!

_Oh no!  
_

* * *

**Brianna Rose Walker's P.O.V:**

I awoke to find myself not at my place (remember, Bri is Jane's foster sis). Hovering over me, I found 7 people, an orange head, a brunette, a blond, a bi-coloured black and white head, a black head, and purple/silver head and an olive-coloured head.

_Wait! Are these people...?_

"Oh! She's awake!" cried the brunette.

"Why yes Ms. Honda! But, how did she get here?"

_Wait, Ms. Honda? Tohru, Yuki?!_

**CRASH!**

I turned around and found my friends. I rushed to them and asked;

"What in the name of Haruhi Fujioka are you doin' here?!"

"Uh, to get you! Unless if you want to _stay_ here!" Kenjii said with a mischievous grin.

Eyes wide open and blushing, I replied;

"Uh, no thanks!"

"Um, guys?" Jane said.

"What?" we all turned around.

"We're trapped."

"**WHAT?!**"

* * *

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Whelp, hoped you liked it! I had homework and chores and now that I think about it, I STILL have some! O.O Well, I better go do it. Thanks for the previous review(s) and don't forget to review this story please! Sayonara!**


End file.
